


When You're Feeling Weary

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 9:47 on a Thursday evening and he’s never felt worse about himself; his boyfriend is crying and he can’t even give Kurt the comfort he needs. Takes place Kurt's second year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Feeling Weary

“Hey, baby,” Blaine greets Kurt as soon as he answers his call. “What’s up?” There’s a slight pause, and the silence allows for Blaine to hear Kurt’s breathing hitch slightly. “Kurt?” he asks, voice laced with concern. “Baby?”

Kurt lets out a choked sob on the other end of the line, and Blaine’s heart clenches painfully in his chest at the sound. “Sorry,” Kurt says, “I told myself I wasn’t going to cry.” Blaine listens as Kurt sniffles.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Kurt trails off, and Blaine closes his eyes, picturing the way Kurt bites down on his lip and scrubs the heel of his palm under his eye whenever he tries to regain his composure whenever he’s upset. “I had a really bad day; I heard back from on of the places I applied for an internship and I didn’t get it, and I fucked up on one of my midterms, and, ugh, I just had a shitty day. And when I got home, all I wanted was to curl up in bed with you, but I couldn’t.”

Blaine swallows, trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. It’s 9:47 on a Thursday evening and he’s never felt worse about himself; his boyfriend is crying and he can’t even give Kurt the comfort he needs. “Kurt, I-“

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, I swear,” Kurt says hurriedly. “I know we have our plan, and I like our plan, but I just needed to…” he chokes out another sob. “I’m sorry; I just needed to call you. I need to hear your voice.”

“I love you so much, I’m sorry I’m not there right now,” Blaine says.

“I know,” Kurt replies. “And I love you, too.”

“Tell me about your day,” Blaine prompts gently, and listens as Kurt starts to regale him with the tale behind his miserable mood.

**

As Blaine pays the cab driver and steps out onto the sidewalk, he wonders if maybe he should have informed Kurt of his plans. But then he remembers the way Kurt cried himself to sleep while Blaine had listened over the phone completely helpless, and he knows that this surprise visit is a good idea.

Music drifts out from behind the door to Kurt’s apartment, and Blaine takes a deep breath before he knocks.

“Blaine!” Kurt cries out, launching himself into the man’s arms. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt tightly. Kurt looks up at him, smiling brightly. “I…you’re here!”

“I am.”

Kurt presses a kiss to his lips quickly. “I love you,” he murmurs, pulling Blaine inside of the apartment. “Let’s drop your bag off in my room, and then I can introduce you to everyone!”

And with that, Blaine lets his gaze wander from his boyfriend and notices that the apartment is filled with people, all dancing to the music or chatting with one another.

“Am I interrupting?” Blaine asks, unsure. 

Kurt laughs. “You could never interrupt. We’re just having a little get together.”

After they store Blaine’s bag in Kurt’s room, Kurt drags him into the kitchen to get them both drinks. Blaine has to fight back a hysterical laugh at the situation, him being in his late thirties and drinking a blended margarita out of a red solo cup at a college party. Kurt curls into his side, the bright smile still on his face.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he says.

Blaine shrugs. “You were crying, Kurt. You know how much I hate it when you cry.”

“Well, I’m definitely not crying now,” Kurt says, pulling him in for another kiss.

“No PDA!” comes a loud voice, and Kurt grumbles as he pulls away from Blaine.

“Oh, shut up, Kenny,” Kurt says, annoyed. Kenny, Blaine thinks, trying to remember why he knows the name. Oh, the roommate, he reminds himself. “Blaine, this is Kenny, my roommate. Kenny, this is Blaine, my wonderful boyfriend.”

Blaine feels his face grow hot at the title; he loves that, here in New York, they can tell people that they’re boyfriends and not have to hide their relationship.

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine says, offering his hand. Kenny looks at him, a peculiar look on his face.

“Yeah, same,” he says, ignoring Blaine’s outstretched hand and heading towards the fridge.

Kurt has a hard look on his face when Blaine turns toward him, but he shakes his head and smiles once more. “C’mon, we have more people for you to meet.”

Blaine smiles as Kurt introduces him to several of his friends, most of whom just smile as they shake Blaine’s hand or ask him a few questions about himself. There are a few people who look confused, and Blaine guesses that it’s probably because of the age gap, but he can’t bring himself to care about any judgment right now, now when Kurt’s holding his hand and smiling and laughing as he guides him around the apartment, fitting Blaine into his life in New York almost seemingly.

“This is Amy. Amy, this is Blaine,” Kurt introduces. Amy comes up fairly often in Kurt and Blaine’s conversations, and Blaine knows that she’s probably Kurt’s closest friend in the city.

Amy’s eyes go wide when they land on Blaine. “Blaine, as in the boyfriend?” she asks. Kurt nods, mumbling something under his breath before taking a long sip from his cup. Amy squeaks, tackling Blaine in a big hug.

“Nice to meet you?” Blaine says, looking to Kurt for some assistance.

Kurt just rolls his eyes. “I’m going to get another drink. Do you want anything?”  
“No, thanks.” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and then turns to make his way across the room.

“Sorry about the hugging,” Amy apologizes. “I just, Kurt talks about you all of the time and it feels like I’m meeting a celebrity almost.”

Blaine smiles. “He talks about me?”

Amy nods, laughing. “So, what brings you out to the city? Don’t you live in Ohio?”

“I, uh, Kurt told me he was having a rough week and I decided to surprise him,” he admits.

“That’s really sweet!” she coos, before asking him about what he does for a living. Their conversation turns into a debate over the current state of the public education system. Amy calls over someone else to join them at one point, introducing Blaine as Kurt’s boyfriend and saying that the other person was going into education, and after a while, Blaine notices that Kurt’s been gone for quite a while.

“Looking for Kurt?” someone asks when they see Blaine scanning the crowd. Blaine nods. “I saw him head into his bedroom a few minutes ago.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, excusing himself and heading to Kurt’s bedroom.

The door is cracked and Blaine can hear people talking inside.

“…just think it’s weird,” Kenny says.

Blaine hears Kurt huff angrily. “Why? Because he’s older? Because it’s long distance?”

“There are plenty of guys in New York,” Kenny defends himself. “And plenty of older guys, if you still wanted some kind of sugar daddy.”

“Blaine is not my sugar daddy,” Kurt hisses. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him. And, believe it or not, I don’t give a fuck if you think our relationship is weird; you’re welcome to keep those thoughts to yourself.” Kenny starts to say something else, but Kurt cuts him off. “This conversation is over now.”  
Kenny pulls the door open a moment later, looking flustered when he sees Blaine standing there and rushing off. Kurt follows a minute later, and Blaine doesn’t hesitate before he presses him against the wall, his hands on Kurt’s hips, and kissing him. Kurt deepens the kiss, his arms winding around Blaine’s shoulder.

When their lips part, Blaine lets his forehead rest against Kurt’s . “I love you,” he whispers.

Kurt grins at him. “And I love you.” They stay like that for a moment, Blaine letting his eyes close to just enjoy the feel of being near his boyfriend, of being able to touch and kiss him.

Suddenly, Kurt groans quietly, letting his head drop forward onto Blaine’s chest. “Don’t look now, but Amy is definitely giving us a thumbs up.”  
Blaine laughs. “Come on, let’s go back to your friends,” he says, pulling Kurt away from the wall and giving him one last kiss before dragging him back towards everybody else.


End file.
